


Reunion

by rsadelle



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando and Henry do things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"I don't know if you remember me--"

"Orli!" Henry threw his arms around Orlando. "Of course I remember you. I was so excited when they told me you were going to be in this."

Orlando hugged him back. "It's good to see you again." He stepped back and looked at Henry critically. "You're tall."

Henry grinned. "Taller than Viggo." The director beckoned him over to meet someone else and he called, "We have to hang out sometime," to Orlando over his shoulder.

Henry was busy that day, meeting the rest of the cast, letting wardrobe take preliminary measurements, sitting for makeup while they talked around him about his skin tone. The day culminated with a cast and crew dinner, after which they were free to go back to their rooms. Henry draped himself backwards over his bed and stared at the ceiling, unwinding, until someone knocked on his door.

Orli had a bottle of wine dangling from his fingers. "Figured you'd want to unwind," he said.

Henry took it from him and examined the label. "You have good taste."

"I learned from the best," Orlando said, following him into the room. "Viggo gave us a crash course in wine one afternoon."

Henry grinned as he poured the wine into glasses. "He likes to do that." He handed one glass to Orlando and sat at the small table by the window, gesturing for Orlando to join him.

"How is he?" Orlando asked.

"Good," Henry answered. "He's painting a lot, so he's happy." He took a sip of his wine. "He'll be on set in a couple of weeks. He's going to do a cameo."

"It'll be good to see him again."

"He'll be glad to see you."

Orlando tipped his chair back, balancing it on two legs. "New Zealand," he said thoughtfully. "Best eighteen months of my life."

"Viggo says that too." Henry grinned. "And then Exene asks him, what about when they were married?"

They talked about New Zealand for a while, and what they remember about fishing with Viggo. Henry had more experience, but Orlando remembered the times they went in New Zealand with almost crystal clarity.

The conversation eventually moved around to them personally and Orlando commented, "You're still doing that," gesturing at Henry's black-painted nails.

Henry looked down at them. "Yeah. I'll have to take it off when we started shooting, but for now." He shrugged. He looked up at Orlando. "Want me to paint yours?"

Orlando smiled at him. "Sure."

Henry bounded out of his chair and into the bathroom. He came back with a small bottle of nail polish. He sat on the bed and gestured Orlando over. "Come on. It'll be easier if we're closer."

Orlando scooped up their glasses of wine and joined Henry on the bed. He gulped from his glass and set it down on the night table.

"Give me your hand." Henry dipped the brush into the bottle of nail polish. He took Orlando's hand in his own and carefully stroked the brush down the center of his thumbnail. He used the same deep concentration on each of Orlando's other nails.

"Careful," he warned when he was done. "Don't touch them against anything yet. When they're dry enough, I'll do a second coat."

Orlando reached for his wine and found his eyes drawn to the way his hands moved. "Weird," he commented.

"Yeah." Henry watched him try to drink without noticing his nails. "It really makes you notice your hands at first. I'm used to it now, but I see it when I wear different colors."

Orlando raised an eyebrow. "Different colors?"

Henry grinned and sipped his own wine. "Black is not appropriate for all occasions. I have a red that goes perfectly with this dress Exene bought me."

Orlando nearly choked on his wine. "Your mother bought you a dress?"

"Yeah. She taught me about makeup too. I make a very pretty girl," Henry said without conceit. "I wear it out sometimes." He reached out and tested Orlando's nails. He picked up the nail polish again and started on the second coat. "I'll have to take you clubbing sometime."

Orlando shook his head. "I'm too old for that."

Henry laughed. "You're not old." He painted another fingernail. "I've been acting as long as you have."

It was Orlando's turn to laugh. "Now I really feel old."

"You're not old," Henry insisted. He finished Orlando's fingernails and blew on them. Orlando's breath caught. Henry looked at him from under his lashes. "I'm gay, you know."

Orlando blinked. "No, I didn't know."

Henry shrugged and blew on the fingernails on Orlando's other hand. "Well, I am. Does it bother you?"

"No."

Henry pushed himself up onto his knees so he was almost leaning over Orlando. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, already leaning down.

"Yes," Orlando answered, only a split second before Henry's lips touched his.

Henry pushed their still joined hands out and pressed himself against Orlando. "Don't," he protested when Orlando tried to move his hands. "You'll mess up your nails."

Orlando laughed. "I don't want to ruin all your hard work." He recaptured Henry's lips for a deep kiss. "I've never had my nails painted before."

Henry brought one pair of their entwined hands up. He kissed the back of Orlando's hand. "Just don't let them touch anything."

"That's going to be hard if you keep kissing me."

Henry stretched their hands out as far away from their bodies as they could reach. "Control yourself." He nipped at Orlando's lips. "This means I can't touch you either." He pushed Orlando back onto the bed, careful to hold their hands away from the cloth that would leave little hash mark indentations on Orlando's nails. He straddled Orlando. "But you don't always have to use your hands." He rocked his hips, letting his hardening cock brush against Orlando's.

"Christ," Orlando gasped. "Aren't you too young to know how to do this?"

"I'm almost the same age you were when you went to New Zealand," Henry pointed out reasonably.

Orlando laughed and pulled himself up enough to kiss Henry. "I didn't know how to do this then."

Henry sat back on his heels. "You're kidding."

Orlando shook his head. "I'm not. I didn't have a clue."

Henry frowned. "But." He released one of Orlando's hands and stroked his chest. "But you're so sexy."

Orlando laughed again. "I was just a stupid, skinny kid."

"You weren't," Henry told him seriously. "You weren't," he repeated. He kissed Orlando again, stroking one hand through his short hair. "I wanted you even then," he admitted.

Orlando let his head drop heavily onto the bed. "Oh, Christ," he muttered. "You were *twelve*."

Henry dropped Orlando's other hand and sat back on his heels again. "I'm not twelve anymore."

Orlando brought his arms up around Henry. "No, I know you're not. You just make me feel old."

Henry took Orlando's gesture as permission and kissed him again. "You're not old." He pulled one of Orlando's arms away from his body and touched his nails to Orlando's. "They're dry."

Orlando pushed one hand up into Henry's hair and used it to pull his head down. He kissed Henry and let his other hand slip under Henry's shirt to caress his skin. Henry worked the buttons of Orlando's shirt free, one by one, until he could push the sides of the shirt apart and stroke his hands over Orlando's chest.

"I'm glad you're here," Henry said. "I still want you." He kissed his way across Orlando's chest to his nipple where he stopped to suck for minute.

Orlando twined his hands into Henry's hair and arched into Henry's slow exploration of his chest. He groaned when Henry's hands reached the button of his jeans. Henry teased him by fiddling with it as if he were having trouble getting it undone.

"Tease," Orlando accused, his voice rough and panting.

Henry laughed delightedly and undid the button. He pulled the zipper down in one swift motion. He pushed the sides of Orlando's jeans apart, just as he'd done with his shirt. He pushed Orlando's boxers down past his cock, letting them rest against the sharp metal of the zipper.

"I'm very good at this," Henry boasted, just before he took Orlando's cock into his mouth. Orlando worked hard to keep himself from bucking up into the sensations. Henry hadn't lied. He was very good at it. His hands stroked from Orlando's chest to his thighs. His tongue stroked from the base of Orlando's cock to the head. It was, quite possibly, the best blow job Orlando had ever received. He tried to express his appreciation, but it came out as a series of meaningless, if pleased, sounds.

Henry's hands traveled back to his hips and held him down while he did something positively fabulous with his tongue. Orlando bucked as much as Henry's hands on his hips would allow and groaned as he came. Henry swallowed and licked his lips before he scooted up to kiss Orlando.

"Where did you learn that?" Orlando asked when he could breathe enough to speak.

Henry flashed him a grin. "I had a misspent youth."

Orlando laughed. "You still are a misspent youth." He pushed Henry back up until he was kneeling over Orlando again. He opened Henry's pants and slid them, with his underwear, down his hips. He took Henry's cock in his hands and started to stroke, fascinated by the way his dark nails looked as his fingers moved over Henry's skin.

He didn't bother with the buttons on Henry's shirt, just used one hand to push it up his chest. He watched the way his nails stood out on Henry's pale skin. He scraped them lightly over a nipple, drawing a moan out of Henry.

Orlando grinned wickedly and did it again, then slid his hand across Henry's chest to do the same to the other nipple. Henry writhed against the air, rocking to push his cock into the circle of Orlando's fingers.

"Oh, yes, Orli." The words escaped Henry on an exhaled breath.

Orlando scraped his nails all the way down Henry's chest. That hand joined the other on Henry's cock. He found a rhythm that Henry seemed to like. He was so focused on the patterns his nails made with the movements that he barely noticed how close Henry was until Henry's seed splashed onto his stomach.

Orlando watched the patterns slow as his movements slowed. He was fairly petting Henry's cock. Henry leaned down and gave him a slow, lingering kiss.

"Stay there," he murmured. "I'll get something to clean you up." He kissed Orlando again and got up. He let his pants drop to the floor and stripped off his shirt as well, giving Orlando his first clear look at Henry's body. Henry smiled at him and headed for the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth which he used to gently wipe Orlando's stomach and cock.

"You can stay," he offered when Orlando started to button up his jeans.

Orlando sat up. "I'd better not," he said. He leaned over and kissed Henry. "I need a shower and clean clothes." He started doing up the buttons on his shirt.

"You can borrow some of mine," Henry offered.

Orlando stood. "Not tonight. Another time." He leaned down and kissed Henry again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Henry put his hand up to Orlando's cheek. "Thank you, Orli." He kissed Orlando again and let him go. He considered a shower but decided it could wait until morning and climbed into bed instead.


End file.
